In the earlier art, a process for preparing/decorating an object with pressed dried flowers was already known.
The said known process consists of mounting of dry flowers in an artistic manner or any other desired manner on any object mostly paper.
The said known process has certain disadvantages which are given below:
1. Color texture, shape, smooth contour of dried vegetation obtained were of very poor quality.
2. Additionally seeds, weeds, grass, bamboo, tendrils, Sola wood, Natural fibers and other dry botanicals elements which are essential to reduce the cost and induce better design with utility of botanicals of variable source to complete the definition of collage were not used.3. The obtained product is very poor in hand craft technical aspect and of poor design, and therefore does not appeal to customers.4. Use of Stencils to cut the botanicals was not used ever, hence decoupage of botanicals is a new invention.5. Botanical decoupage and collage not in existence.6. Technique of drying and pressing of botanicals not used which can remove the disadvantages towards color retention and texture for longer period for dried botanicals almost 4 times.